Broken Windows
by NeVeRmOrE11
Summary: Raven gets in an accident during battle. Robin will do whatever it takes to make her feel better. Will this make them become more than friends? R&R! Star/Rob fans be warned!
1. Broken Windows

It was 7:00 A.M and the grey fog was rolling in, bringing a cold wind to crawl up your spine. Raven however loved this type of weather. The way it hung there like it was dead then it just burned off by noon. Raven woke up feeling unwanted. In her mind she could feel a new emotion rising, and she was pretty sure it was love. Every since he traveled to hell to find her, to save her she couldn't stop thinking about him. She knew that she shouldn't fall in love with him but it just happened. She didn't want to make Starfire mad. She knew that Robin and Starfire are together. But it hurt to see them together in her mind.

Raven took a scorching hot shower, which turned her skin a faint red color. The red soon faded as she exited the bathroom. She got dressed in her, cold room. She wore the usual, leotard and cloak; she then walked quietly to the main room. She could hear her team mates fighting over meat and tofu.

"Meat!" Shouted the robot

"Tofu!" Screamed the green one

Raven sighed heavily getting ready for a new day. Raven glanced over at Robin reading the news paper while Starfire was trying to get his attention.

"Robin…Robin…Friend Robin?" said Starfire repeatedly

"Yes?" Robin sighed

"Would you like to adventure to the mall together?" said Starfire loudly to make me hear.

"Umm….." Said Robin trying to find an excuse.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment." Said Robin

"Okay." Starfire whispered in defeat

Raven went to the cupboard and reached for her mug and Starfire walked passed her and bumped her purposely trying to break her favorite mug that Robin gave her last year. Just as the mug was tumbling a green gloved hand caught it just in time.

"Oh, thank you." Raven said coolly

"No problem." Said Robin putting on a small smile.

He stared in her deep amethyst eyes. He thought Raven had the most beautiful eyes. Raven turned away blushing. Luckily her good was hiding it. Robin walked back to his newspaper. Just as she was pouring her tea, the alarm went off. Startling her, she spilt screaming hot water on her hand.

"Oww…" She said quietly while clutching her hand.

"Titans Go!" Exclaimed Robin

They arrived down town to see cinder block in the middle of the street picking up cars and throwing them at bystanders.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted before a car hit a mother with her child.

"Good work Raven!" Said Robin. Starfire was jealous.

Robin sprang into action, as well as the others. Cyborg shot Cinderblock making him collapse.

"BOO YA!" Shouted Cyborg

Starfire quickly started throwing star bolts at him. Cinderblock grabbed her and threw her. She caught herself and landed safely on the ground. Beastboy transformed into a t-rex and growled at Cinderblock. They ran into each other causing them to fly back and hit a nearby building.

"Azerath Metri-" Raven was cut off when Cinderblock got up, grabbed her and threw her to the nearest building, causing her to fly through the building's window and cause great damage to her and the building. Cyborg took a nearby lamp post and tied it around Cinderblocks legs. He collapsed.

"Once again, BOO YA!" Shouted Cyborg

"Great job Cy!" Shouted Beastboy

"Fabulous!" said Starfire

"Great jo-"Robin was cut off

"Where's Raven?" Said Robin while the police were pulling in.

The titans looked around when Beastboy saw something.

"I think I found her." He said while looking up at a shattered window.

"Titans go!" Said Robin. Starfire picked up Robin while Beastboy turned into a pterodactyl and flew up to the broken window. They entered the from the broken window and saw scattered papers and desks, but what they saw most of all was blood, and a slim pale hand.


	2. Medical Room

**Second chapter! I do not own the Teentitans...yet.**

* * *

><p>"RAVEN!" Robin shouted. He ran over to a knocked over desk and pushed it away. There he saw his friend, his love, with her once purple hair stuck to her forehead with blood, (AN like her hair is covered in blood that it is red now.) there was bruises from where the desk lay on top of her and glass dug into her skin. Robin franticly picked her up and could feel the glass in her skin. He carried her bridal style into the T car. They quickly drove home.

_Raven's POV_

I open my eyes and a shot of pain shoots up my spine to my head. I notice I am in the tower's infirmary. I look around but no one's there. I decided to sit up, but fell back down on the bed again. I start hearing voices and I can make out Cyborg's deep voice and a worried voice. 'Robin' I thought.

_Normal POV_

"Raven!" Robin exclaimed. Robin ran over to Raven and gave her a soft hug. Raven realized that there was bruises and gashes in her pale skin.

"What happened?" She asked while rubbing her eyes.

"You were thrown into a window." Said Cyborg

"That's fun." Raven said sarcastically

"We have already taken all the glass out, and cleaned your wounds." Said Cyborg. He was glad she didn't lose her sarcasm.

"You should get some rest." He sighed and left. That left Raven and Robin

"Why didn't you heal yourself?" Robin asked

"Uhh…..I don't know." Raven lied.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, expecting an "I'm fine." response.

"I just haven't … been meditating lately, but I'll be fine." She replied flatly

"Okay." He said suspiciously "Get some rest." He said smiling. It was really hard for him to smile seeing her in that condition. Before he left he kissed her forehead.

"I love you, Robin." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Okay i will try to get the third chapter in as soon as possible!-BB<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

_Robin's POV _

He walked out of the medical room.

"I love you, Raven." I whispered

I walked to my room and fell on my bed.

'If only I could tell her.' I thought

'Stop being a scaredy cat and just tell her how you feel.' I said to myself

'But what if I get rejected?' I fought with myself

'You know what I am going to tell her tonight!' I said out loud

I sauntered out my room and the smell of pizza overwhelmed my senses.

"PIZZA!" Beastboy screamed

I walked to the main room and everyone was sitting down munching on their pizzas. I got a slice myself and sat down between Cyborg and Starfire.

"Someone should take a slice to Raven." Cyborg declared

"I'll do it." said I quickly. Everyone stared. I got up and grabbed a piece of pizza and a plate and left the room.

'Hmm should I tell her now?' I asked my self

I turned around a corner and entered the room. There I saw Raven sleeping peacefully, one of the bandages had fallen off her arm and was lying on the floor, revealing a heavy gash in her skin. I set the pizza down on the nightstand near her bed and got a new bandage from the cabinet and walked over to Raven. I carefully wrapped the bandage around her arm without waking her. A sat and stared at her. She was beautiful. Her pale skin, next to her lavender hair, she was perfect.

"If only I could tell you I love you." I sighed

I turned for the door and I heard her moan in her sleep.

"I love you Robin." She moaned

I whipped around and her eyes were open wide.

"I am sorry I…just…it…umm…" She stammered

"You love me back?" I asked amazed

"Yes." She blushed. "What are you smiling about?"

"The prettiest girl in the world just said she loved me." I grinned. I placed my lips upon hers and kissed her deeply.


End file.
